User blog:Neverhood266/Dr. Kiln's Origin part 1
(Voiced by Charlie Adler): The nefarious Doctor Gene-Eric Kilnklien or Dr. Kiln for short wasn't always the megalomaniacal madmen who aimed at ruling Claydonia with a hardened fist, in fact believe it or not, he originated from a planet far from Claydonia which he called Earth. Before his arrival on planet Claydonia, Kiln was an ordinary college professor who was always fascinated with the stories of golems and creatures made of remodeling materials until he was chosen one day to be part of a research team in outer space with his idol Professor Mudville. With his pets Lockjaw and Kitty, Kiln and the other scientists chosen were to investigate and research what appeared to be a developing wormhole and Kiln managed to make many friends in the team including newcomer Dr. Zoey Doe. Things got bad when the government faction who funded the project decided to pull the plug and Prof. Mudville went rogue after finding a strange comet made of clay and refused to give it away causing some agents to force a take over which ended a fierce battle. Knowing the consequences of giving the comet away, Gene-Eric, Zoey and the pets tried to make a run for the escape pod but some of the agents soon cornered them and then Zoey pushed Kiln and his pets in and fired the pod and set off a self-destruct sequence, last time she saw her was when they opened fire. The pod got sucked into the wormhole while the spacve station blew up and Kiln was stuck in the pod with his two beloved pets as his only company until the comet started glowing and got out of the pod to join a bunch of similiar looking comets where it took the form of the being known as N.Boss. The comet was actually one of N.Boss' beads and he started telling Kiln to take his place as ruler of a place known as Mudville in a planet known as Claydonia as Kiln and his pets' bodies started to transform into some sort of clay substance. Following his new master's orders, Kiln managed to get the odd and eccentric citizens of Mudville to elect him as Grandmasterafter showing them many of his contributions and other good things. But as time went on, N.Boss' powers soon began corrupting the doc and with his twisted board of directors, baegan turning Mudville into a dytopic city filled with crime and other bad things. His rule ended when the winners of his Judgement Clay contest (C2 Judgement Clay) managed to overthrow him and his minions forcing him to retreat with his long mutating pets while abondoning his B.O.D. team. He made his new hideout in the remote island of Claymodo which was closed from the rest of the planet due to the unrest iof the island's many tribes, he set up his new hideout near the volcano and with the help of Lockjaw Pooch and Miss Kitty (Lockjaw & Kitty's stories) he managed to keep the tribes away from the stronghold. Interested in the property owning squabble and he managed to pull the same stuff from Mudville to get the Chow Now Tribe on his side along with their champions the Zappa Yow Yow Boyz along with their own master Houngan (Houngan's story) who became his new second-in-command. Soon came the meteor "Big Bessie" which crash-landed on the side of his labratory which contained mutagenic clay which gave Kiln an idea to use the stuff to create an army of loyal monsters to help him rule all of Claydonia. However, he and Houngan got into a fight over how to use the meteorite which ended with Kiln accidently dipped his hand into the meteorite which burned and mutated his hand into giant proportionsforcing him to cut it of. His hand soon became sentient and it crawled out of the labratory and into the deep jungles of Claymodo and while Kiln tried to replace his hand, Houngan was sent to retrieve his living hand while storing as much of the mutagen clay as possible. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts